1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module.
2. Background
Recently, demand on small-sized camera modules is high as image input devices for various multimedia fields such as tablet computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones, toys, monitoring cameras and video tape recorders. Particularly, the smart phones require small-sized camera modules in response to increased demand by consumers preferring miniaturized designs.
The camera module is generally manufactured using an image sensor chip or a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to converge light from an object to a photosensitive element through a lens and to form an image of the object on a display medium such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display device.
EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) is disturbance that affects an electrical circuit due to either electromagnetic induction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source in a colorless and odorless state like air. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performances of various machines and circuits, cause industrial disasters, and directly or indirectly affect human bodies.
Particularly, a camera module is mounted on mobile terminals and notebooks that generate a large amount of electromagnetic wave which in turn causes an erroneous operation of the mobile terminals and notebooks, such that multi-angled researches and technical development are being waged to reduce the EMI.
Generally, a camera module is provided with a metal-materialed shield can to emit the electromagnetic wave generated from an image sensor to outside for protection of the camera module and shield from the electromagnetic wave, or to prevent the image sensor from being erroneously operated by the electromagnetic wave generated from outside.